


School Visit

by Slaskia



Series: Misfortunate Events [3]
Category: Halo
Genre: Gen, Humor, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-19
Updated: 2008-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arbiter, Master Chief and Avery Johnson are sent to a school for a public service, but things don't turn out very pleasently for two of them....</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Visit

“Are you sure about this?”  The Arbiter asked Johnson as he and Master Chief followed him onto the school grounds.  Johnson had suggested they visit a school or two as a public service, show the kids the heroes of the war.  However, neither the Arbiter nor Master Chief had much experience in dealing with children, so were a bit wary of the idea.

“Stop worrying you two,” Johnson chided them.  “Kids love heroes!  They’ll get a kick out of you!  Besides,”  The human turned around and poked the Arbiter in the chest.  “For most of these kids, you’ll be the first Elite they have ever seen.” 

“I would probably terrify them…”  The Arbiter muttered. 

“And you think I would be much less frightening?”  Master Chief grumbled. 

“Well you do look like one of those rogue robot things from those old movies….”  The Arbiter said with a smirk.  Johnson had taken the opportunity to show the Arbiter some of the movies from the old days and a lot of the ones that were _supposed_ to be scary he found funny instead. 

“Very funny….” Master Chief growled. 

“Ok you two, this is your room,” Johnson said, pointing out the door.  “Mine is further down the hall.  Have fun and no eating the kids Arby.” 

“Ha ha…,”  The Arbiter growled at Johnson’s retreating back.  He looked at the Master Chief, whom seemed even less confident about this.  “Well Spartan…we might as well get this over with….” He said as he opened the door. 

\-- 

Outside, Vl’asuna was dozing in the sun, relishing warmth.  She couldn’t do this on Sangheilios, since the three suns of that system made it far too hot for her.  So she was going to enjoy this as much as possible while she and the Arbiter were visiting Earth. 

Vl’asuna heard something and flicked an ear in that direction.  Looking up she saw a group of young girls staring at her, looking a bit wary of her.  “It is alright,” She told them.  “I will not harm you.” 

The girls looked a bit shocked that she could talk.  “Can we…pet you?”  One of them asked. 

The Lipor smiled at them pleasantly.  “Sure, I do not see why not,”  She replied.  The girls approached cautiously and touched her fur. 

“Oooo it’s so soft!”  One of them squealed.  Soon all of them were petting her eagerly and Vl’asuna was quite enjoying this. 

 _Heaven…_   She thought as she started to purr. 

\-- 

“Uh…Arbiter…is it just me or are these kids a bit younger then what we were expecting?”  Master Chief whispered. 

“I agree…,”  The Arbiter whispered back, blinking in confusion as he stared down at the group of kids that had to be no more then five years old.  “I was expecting children that were a lot more…advanced in their mental and physical development than this.” 

As the teacher introduced them to the children, the two war veterans could only wave nervously.  Neither of them knew how to talk to children this young, or at least had a lot of experience with it.  Both had a bad feeling that this would not end pleasantly. 

\-- 

Meanwhile, Vl’asuna was no longer enjoying herself.  _Ok…this is going too far…_ She thought as she gritted her teeth.  The girls had completely surrounded her and were doing all sorts of things to her fur.  She wanted to stop them, but feared hurting them.  All she could do was endure it. 

\-- 

“Arbiter… _do_ something!” Master Chief pleaded.  The teacher had to leave the room for some emergency, leaving the two in charge of the kids.  Only it seemed the kids were in charge instead…. 

“Why me!?” 

“Surely you have kids and know how to deal with them!” 

“Um…no…,”  The Arbiter said bitterly. “Maybe we can knock them unconscious?” 

“Are you kidding me!?  Their parents would _kill_ us!  Not to mention the political fallout on _your_ end!” 

“Point taken…,”  The Arbiter said with a sigh.  “So all we can do is just sit here and let them do this in hopes the teacher comes back before too much damage is done….” 

“Great….the armory guy is going to kill me….” 

“And it is going to take forever to get this stuff off….” 

“Stay between the lines…,” One kid was muttering in a dead monotone.  “The lines are my friends…” 

“And this one is _really_ creeping me out!”  

 **About an hour later…**  

Johnson looked at his watch, wondering what was taking the others so long.  _Must be having too much fun._ He thought.  The marine had fun himself, the kids were very eager to learn about the Corps and the alliance. 

“Johnson…” 

Johnson turned and nearly choked on his cigar.  “’Mura!?  What the hell happened to you?” 

The Lipor was walking a bit awkwardly toward him, bows and burettes attached everywhere on her body.  Her mane and tail fluff were now in multiple braids that ended in yet more bows and burettes.  “Please….get them off….they…pinch…”  The Lipor pleaded. 

 _Oh lords…_ Johnson thought as he knelt down and started removing the accessories from the Lipor’s fur.  “Guess you had a run in with a bunch of young girls that like to play dress up.”  He commented. 

“I guess so…,”  Vl’asuna muttered.  “Surely Azu and Chief faired better then I.” 

“Johnson…”  A pair of familiar voices said in unison. 

“Ah about time you two showed up, have too much…”  This time he really _did_ choke on his cigar when he saw what happened to the pair. 

Both the Arbiter and the Chief had their armor _redecorated_ for lack of a better term.  The Arbiter’s armor now had lots of colors, nicely following the patterns that were engraved in it.  Even his battlesuit had been _recolorized_ and he now sported a bow on one mandible, which he now ripped off.  The Chief didn’t fair much better, his armor was now a patch work of different colored scenes:  his armor apparently worked quite well as a canvas.  One kid had painted a big pink bow on the Chief’s visor, which had to make it hard for him to see. 

“I should not have opened my mouth…”  Vl’asuna muttered, her mouth agape. 

“Next time…”  The Arbiter growled. 

“High school age…”  Chief continued. 

“Definitely….”  The Arbiter agreed.


End file.
